Doomed From Birth
by Rin-neechan
Summary: Vegeta was doomed from birth like all other creatures, but in more ways than one.


Well, Frieza is one of my favorite villians of all time for the reason that he's evil through and through, but acts polite for some reason or another, without hiding his ruthlessness under it. A man who can do that isn't one to be trifled with. Poor Vegeta was, indeed, doomed from birth, as we all are, but in more ways than one. Enjoy. Special thanks to TheInsane for editorial work and critique.

* * *

Frieza watched intently as an infant slept behind the glass wall in front of him in an incubator. He had been born into the Saiyan Royal Family several hours ago and was just tested for his combat numbers. His numbers were the highest ever recorded from any Saiyan in history. They broke every record ever set. Rumors were already spreading that the young prince would soon become the next Super Saiyan Messiah of legend. But that was nothing but a silly legend they used to keep their hopes up.

But for a young Saiyan baby to be tested at maximum power at over 18,000? It was unbelievable, but Frieza had heard of exceptional Saiyan warriors being born with unusually high power levels within the last few years. It didn't matter though, as long as they continued to follow orders, of course. There was no reason to be concerned with a few younguns that are a bit stronger than the rest.

Being the Saiyan Prince, Frieza figured that he'd be put under such extreme expectations from his father and his people. He might have amazing fighting power, but that's nothing unless you have experience and training to use it with. He would probably do nothing but train as soon as he was old enough, and probably receive the most difficult of missions shortly afterwards. Failure is out of the question for this little one. How splendid. He'd be a perfect Saiyan and a wonderful asset to Frieza's empire.

"Pardon me." Frieza said after several minutes of watching the young prince.

"Yes, My Lord?" The young Saiyan female answered with a short bow.

"May I be let into this room?" He asked politely.

The young girl's face seemed troubled with his request. If this was the prince, only those with Royal permission could enter.

"Yes Lord Frieza, certainly."

The girl then slowly opened the door and allowed Frieza to walk in. The door shut behind him and he walked swiftly to the incubator housing the little Saiyan. Frieza watched for a few more minutes until he reached down to touch the prince's tiny palm with his finger. Before he could touch the prince, he heard the door open and shut behind him. He froze in place, but didn't tense, as he knew who was there and they could do nothing to him. He turned around slowly and smiled at the visitor.

"Well, good morning my Queen." She stood in place with her eyes locked on Frieza's. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked weak, as any woman would after giving birth. Frieza figured she wasn't planning on answering, and continued.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You don't want to overexert yourself now."

"Don't waste time concerning yourself with me." She said sternly. Her voice was strong, regardless of her exausted appearance.

"But, of course. My, my, don't you look lovely for a woman who just gave birth?"

"Well, aren't you an horrible liar?" Frieza chuckled at her sharpness; he was lying after all. She was usually a lovely woman, but after twelve hours of labor and pain, she wasn't at her best.

"What do you want, Frieza?" She completely ignored his giggling.

"I heard that the young prince was born and came to see him. He's a beautiful one and looks just like his father. What's his name?"

"Vegeta."

"I should've known. Vegeta wouldn't call his son anything else."

"Yes, well, if you don't mind, I have to feed him now." She walked past Frieza to the incubator, lifted the baby out and began rocking back and forth to awaken him. Frieza watched carefully, waiting to make eye contact with the infant, but Vegeta was turned out of his sight and the woman holding him cleared her throat in impatience.

"Oh, don't mind me, go right ahead and feed the boy."

"Could I have some privacy?!" She growled angrily.

"Oh, goodness, excuse me. I forgot that's how you Saiyans feed your young. It was good to see you, please take care of both my Vegetas." Frieza said as he turned and made his way to the door.

"Over my dead body." She spat quickly, in the same tone as before. Frieza stopped in his path, but didn't turn around.

"What was that now?" Frieza said, with cheerfulness still radiating from his voice, indicating that he wasn't threatened by her at all.

"I'd rather die." She said loudly as she turned her head to face him. Frieza wagged his tail a bit in pure delight and clasped his hands behind his back.

"So be it." Frieza walked out the rest of the way and disappeared out of sight. The Queen then let out her breath and eased just in time to hear her son start fussing, as raising her voice must've woken him roughly. Once he was calm again, he wrapped his short tail around her arm and she prayed to herself that she hadn't made a promise she couldn't keep.

* * *

Sadness...but that's my speciality. Thanks for reading! Review if you're awesome! 


End file.
